The primary objectives of this protocol are to assess the safety of SCH58500 when given as a single intratumoral dose to a patient with p53 mutant head and neck squamous cell carcinoma and also assess the biological activity of SCH58500 by confirming wild type p53 gene expression, as measured by reverse transcription and polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR) in treated tumor tissue. The secondary objective is to assess clinical evidence of antitumor efficacy.